The Last Zebra
by Delkitty
Summary: When Florenza comes to a magical new world, she finds hardships, and horror around every corner. But when she meets a colt that she likes, and likes her back, she finds herself happy and without a care in the world
1. The Begining

In a small tribe, a young filly was born. Her name was Florneza. She was born into a power tribe of Zebras, the Southern Stripes. It was a peaceful day, and Florenza was playing with her friends near a field of Blue Yolk. Then it started to rain, not just any rain but chocolate rain. The young fillies screamed across the field and ran home to where their parents were.

"What's going on," Zabrena yelled.

"I don't know," wailed Florenza's little sister, Zina.

All of a sudden, a booming laughter filled the pink cotton candy sky. A big draconiquus came with a crazy smile.

"I came here to rule your tribes of peace. Soon you will bow down to me, your new king, Discord." The monster laughed maniacally. Since Florenza's family was the chieftain family, Chief Zanzaby came out, with his spell books and all of his potions. Her mother came out too, but looked for the young princesses.

"Florenza, Zina come now, get in the hut," the young fillies' mother yelled. Little Florenza and her sister ran to the big hut in the middle of the village. As they huddled in the hut, scared as a newborn filly, opening its eyes for the first time.

"Muma, what's going on? What's going to happen to us and the other Southern Stripes," little Florenza questioned.

"Florenza, you and your sister will need to go to this mystical land called Equestria. There, you will go to a zebra named Zegora and you both will live with her until Muma and Zanzaby will find a way there." Muma said sobbing.

Zina was sobbing once her mother started sobbing. Muma instructed them some more and told them to walk toward the corner nearest. With Muma's healing magic, she transports the fillies to Equestria.

In Equestria, the fillies walked around a small town, looking at all of the mysteries this town had to offer. A group of fillies walked around and saw these two zebras.

"Hello, I am Florenza," Florenza said. The group stopped and turned around.

"What is wrong with your pelt darling?" said the white unicorn with a purple mane.

"Please mind Rarity, she is a big fashionista and loves perfection," a small yellow Pegasus said.

"But why do you have stripes," a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane said.

"Well we are zebras, do you know where Zegora is?" Zina asked.

"Why yes I do, my cottage is near her," the yellow Pegasus said.

"Well let me introduce myself, I am Rarity," the unicorn said.

"I am Fluttershy," the yellow Pegasus introduced.

"Rainbow Dash," the blue Pegasus said.

"Well can you take us to her," Florenza asked.

"Of course, follow me," Fluttershy instructed.

They walked and talked all the way to the Everfree forest and walked to Zegora's. As they approached her cottage, Fluttershy grew less and less courageous. Once the young fillies were at her cottage, they said their goodbyes and went their own ways. The young zebras knocked on the door and saw the welcoming mask.

"Who is knocking at my door at this hour, oh it is Zina and the flower," Zegora said.

"Hi Zegora, my parents are trapped in the tribe of the Southern Stripes, and we are in desperate need for some hope," Zina explained.

"What is wrong little one, what she did can not be undone," Zegora asked little Florenza.

"Muma sacrificed for me, and my tribe near the sea. A monster of chaos destroyed the village, now all of town is now pillaged." Florenza said.

"Do you know the language of rhyme too, than come in my house, both of you."

"Thank you Zegora."


	2. The Sacrifice

The Sacrifice

Zina and Florenza were happy with their new home in Equestria. Zegora was very kind to them, but Zina was power hungry. Zina was used to attention, and loved to push the other fillies around. So whenever Zegora gave them free time, Zina took advantage of that. But when Florenza tries to make friends, Zina scares hem away. Only one person wanted to be friends with them. There was a new pony in town. Her name was Pinkie Pie.

"Come on Florenza, they are weak peasants, we are princesses. If they don't get proper discipline, our reign will die. You don't want that do you?" Zina sneered.

"No my little sister, I want to play Twister. With Pinkie Pie that I would do, you should come too." Florenza rhymed.

"Your no fun."

"Did somebody say fun?" Pinkie Pie yelled. "This calls for a PARTY."

"No my friend Pinkie Pie, only Zina with badness in her eyes," Florenza said.

As they school bell rang, the two zebras walked home. At Zegora's hut, she was brewing a brew. Not Zegora's regular tea, but a brew that saw the future. She plucked one hair from Zina's mane, since both Florenza and Zegora were worried.

"Come here young one, to see the future to what needs to be undone," Zegora called for Zina.

But only Zina's bitter heart was power hungry. She yelled furiously across the hut. Florenza knew what had to be done.

"Zegora, I think that she needs to go to Princess Celestia." A worried Florenza said, and not with a rhyme.

"That is true, but it's only you. I'm worried for sorrow in your deep green eyes, so you should decide."

"I decide yes, for Celestia will know best."

Zina was not heartbroken for when she heard the news. She only said "Finally, I get to hang around some royalty." And left the next day. A heartbroken Florenza blinked back tears, and waked away. But that was only the beginning of her sorrows.


	3. The Newfound Love

Throughout the next years of her life, she and Zecora were inseparable. Until one day, the young mare went out into town for some ingredients for Zecora. Once she was in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie recognized her right away and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Florenza. We need to have a PARTY." Pinkie Pie squealed with joy. "Come with me."

Just like Pinkie to throw a great party. Once she was there. Everyone in Sugarcube Corner stopped and stared. Only one colt came up to Florenza and greeted her. His name was Swirling Shine. He was a nice young unicorn with a secret; he was Celestia's only son.

"Hello, I am Florenza young fellow. I know you're royal, so to you I'm loyal. I am a princess too, but I cant keep rhyming in front of you," the zebra said, stumbling over words.

"Hello Princess Florenza, how did you know my secret?" Swirling Shine asked.

"I am known to see through the ponies with the deepest secrets. My mentor is Zecora, and I just came into town to get ingredients for Zecora's newest potion." Florenza explained.

The two talked until a new pony in town came to greet them. She was Celestia's most favored student. She was a unicorn with a purple mane. As she introduced herself, the unicorn noticed how Swirling Shine looking at Florenza lovingly.

"I am Florenza, Twilight Sparkle. Would you like to see were I live?" Florenza asked.

The party started to end, Swirling Shine walked her to the edge of the Everfree Forest. As they said their last goodbyes, Swirling asked her this:

"So, do you want to meet me at Sugarcube Corner tomorrow?" Swirling asked. "I would love to," Florenza replied.

Florenza walked all the way to Zecora's cottage, feeling like the luckiest mare in the world. Zecora noticed and thought of how she used to be a young mare in love and happy.

"Who is the lucky stallion young mare, the one who you really care?" Zecora asked. "A royal with the name of Swirling Shine, he has a wish to be called mine." Florenza replied. "Well young one you have so much to learn about love, but may he make you float upon a dove's wing."

The next day, Swirling Shine waited for her at Sugarcube Corner when he noticed something different about Ponyville. It seemed, chaotic. All of a sudden, a booming voice came over the town.

"Hello Ponyville, I am back. I don't want to hurt any of you, I want the zebra they call Florenza. She is who I need to keep the peace." Discord yelled.

Once Swirling Shine heard this, he ran to Zecora's cottage to warn Florenza.


	4. Discord

The darkness of the Everfree Forest did not stop Swirling Shine from going to Florenza to warn her. Once he reached Zecora's cottage, he felt stronger than before. "Who is knocking at my door at this hour, ah it is the one who loves my flower. I am her mentor young man, and Florenza to you is such a fan. Come in." Zecora said.

"Thank you Miss. Where is Florenza." Swirling Shine asked.

"Ah, Florenza is upstairs, I will call her down. Florenza, the prince is here." Zecora yelled. "JUST A MINUTE," Florenza yelled back.

At that moment, a beautiful zebra with lovely flowing locks and a bow to match her cape, with bangle bracelets on her forelegs, she was stunning. The only thing missing was a crown. As Florenza floated down the stairs, Swirling stared in awe. For one moment, Swirling's warning slipped his mind.

"Florenza I must tell you something. A Draconiquus has come to Ponyville, requesting you for the safety of the citizens of Ponyville. He wants you captured or to bring yourself," Swirling said.

From there, the conversation went like this:  
Florenza: "I must go."

Swirling Shine: "No, I need you."

Zecora: "She is right she must go"

And so on. They came to a decision; Swirling Shine will bring Florenza as a "prisoner" while Zecora finds out what Discord wants. So they executed the plan.

"Oh help me, I am trapped," Florenza said, kind of robotically.

"Move along _ZEBRA _scum." Swirling said.

"Come here my dear. Yes, yes, you will do lovely. Thank you, uhhh," "Swirling Shine," "Ahh yes, Swirling Shine, thank you." With a poof, Discord disappeared, along with Florenza. Swirling Shine stood there, very sad and very distraught.

"Young stallion don't be sad, I think you should be glad. For Discord is reformed and is under Princess orders, your mother wants to meet your lover." Zecora rhymed. "But Zecora, how does my Mother know this?" Swirling asked. "Well, she sees all, doesn't she?" "Yes but why?" "Only time will tell."


	5. Zecora's Request

Florenza woke up in Canterlot. Not just anywhere in Canterlot, but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's castle. She was confused. Why wasn't she at Discord's lair? Didn't Discord capture her? All of these questions buzzing in her mind until the Princess of the sun came.

"Hello Florenza, welcome to Canterlot. I am Princess Celestia, and I am aware my son has feelings for you. But I asked Discord to bring you here for something else." The white alicorn said. "Why am I here, is it just what I fear?" "What do you fear Florenza?" "For what I fear is something great, and what may determine my fate. I can see the future miss, and well I see something horrid miss." "That is exactly why you are here. I need you for something to help with what will happen to my son. I think his fate lies in your hands."

This got Florenza thinking. Well, she has to do what the princess asks. "Okay princess. I see Swirling with me on an adventure, which will lead him to become alicorn some how. Oh and I see a wedding, a jealous mare in the front row plotting to kill the bride…" Florenza stopped. It was the longest she ever had a vision, it gave her a bad migraine. She could not see the last of her vision. "I'm so sorry about my sudden stop, I can try again."

"No that's enough Florenza, but did you see the groom?" Tia asked.

"Yes I did, it was Swirling Shine. But I could see a blurry bride. It is a mare with wings, horn, and stripes." Florenza tried to explain as best as she could. "Thanks for your service. I will see you later on in life." Celestia said.

As Discord brought her back, a worried Swirling and a relieved Zecora greeted her.

"What happened to you Florenza, I did not know were you have gone and if Discord kidnapped you? But you need to us every thing." Swirling pulled her into an embrace. Zecora, on the other hand asked if her head was okay. Florenza said she was fine and together the trio walked back to Zecora's cottage.

Back at Zecora's cottage, Florenza told them everything except she left one thing out. The vision of the wedding. Zecora knew what to do right away, she knew this will happen. "Florenza," Zecora started. "You need to find your parents." "But where are they," Florenza asked. "Here in Equestria, in Discord's lair."


	6. Canterlot

Florenza stood there speechless. "Where in Equestria will we find your parents Florenza?" Swirling asked. "You must see this guard, for he will help really far." Zecora rhymed. "What's his name?" "Shining Armor," Florenza replied, I saw him in my vision. "There you must go, but first Florenza there is something I must show." Zecora said.

In Zecora's brew, they saw a changeling; she turned into this pink alicorn and went to find Shining Armor. "Watch out for her." Zecora warned. With a hop, skip, and a Pinkie Pie, they were off. As they walked down the strange forest to the Ponyville train station to Canterlot, they never spoke to one another. At last, they got to the station. Swirling made the first move.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight at Canterlot?" Swirling Shine asked.

"Why of course, I like you too Swirling Shine." Florenza responded.

The happy couple went all the way to Canterlot, lost in daydreams and visions of marriage and happiness. It was around high noon by the time they got to Canterlot, they almost forgot their mission to find Shining Armor. Well, they went to the first place they could find Shining Armor, the front gates of Celestia's palace. When the guards saw Prince Swirling Shine coming up the palace steps, they bowed in respect and asked what he needed.

"I am looking for Captain Shining Armor, does anypony know where he is," Swirling Shine asked.

"He is preparing for his wedding, sir," A guard responded. "He is in the royal guestroom, sir."

"Thank you gentlemen, and meet Florenza, a guest." Swirling Shine addressed.

The zebra and unicorn went in side by side into the palace. Once they reached Shining Armor's room, they heard a voice from inside. A female voice yelling at somepony. The pair knocked on the door and an alicorn answered.

"Come in," the mare answered in a silky sweet voice. Florenza went in, but Swirling did not.

"Are you the guard?" Florenza asked to the stallion.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Shining Armor asked.

"I am the last great zebra princess, I think you have some information on my parents." Florenza replied.

"Why yes I do, follow me to the throne room."

Shining Armor and Florenza walked down to the throne room. Following all of his orders not to speak until they got to the throne room. There he revealed the location of her parents. "Take this powder, it will take you where you want to go. Remember, this when you get to Baltimare, don't talk to anyone. They are looking for both you and the lost tribe's chief and cheiftess. And watch out for this mare, Swift Collector, she is the mare running the operation to find your parents now go."

Off she went from the throne room to her guest room.


End file.
